Family of Four
by SKingList
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth in the year 2017. No spoilers for the show as it is totally AU.
1. Default Chapter

This is, in a sense, a prequel to the Family of Four series. What happened was I got an idea and said Oh, I wish I had writtenSo instead of just wishing, I actually wrote. While Family of Four began in March of 2018, this piece is set in November of 2017.

Rachel is 28 has been married to Steven for two years and she is nine months pregnant with their first child. She is a special-education teacher but has taken maternity leave for the year. Steven is 36 and a pediatrician in a small practice. They live a little ways outside of Chicago, about 45 minutes from Mark, Elizabeth, Josh and Rebecca and see them several times each month.

Mark and Elizabeth got together in the Spring of 1998 and she never had a relationship with Benton. They married in May of 2000 and have two children. Joshua David was born in March 2001 and is currently in his junior year in high school. He plays baseball for his high-school team. Rebecca Isabelle was born in September 2004 and is in the eighth grade. Mark is Chief of Staff at County Stephanie is Mark's secretary in this new position. Elizabeth is Chief of Surgery, a position she accepted once she returned to full-time status when both children started school.

Mark's father did not die in Season 6, although his mother did. David moved to Chicago sometime after his wife's death but lives in a retirement community not far from Mark, Elizabeth and the children and sees them once a week or so. In addition, both of Elizabeth's parents are alive. They have met David but there was never anything romantic between David and Isabelle such as that which occurred in Season 6.

Also, Rachel and Elizabeth are very close because Jennifer died when Rachel was in her teens. Their relationship had been tense when Rachel first moved to Chicago but over time they grew closer and Elizabeth became the one that Rachel would turn to when she needed advice.

Notes: Rachel's Hospital is Central DuPage Hospital in Winfield, IL which specializes in maternity/neonatal care. I chose such a hospital for reasons you will see later. Dr. Watkins is her obstetrician.

The idea for the title came from Brad Paisley's song _He Didn't Have to Be._

As usual, I do not own any of these characters and make no money from their use. Thanks go to Lori and Jo for letting me bounce ideas off of them and reading through this for me. E-mail me with any questions or comments that you may have.

She Didn't Have To Be

It was around 3 PM on Thursday, November 20, 2017, and due to complications with her pregnancy, Rachel's doctor had decided it would be good to induce labor on Friday morning. Steven had gone with Rachel to the hospital, but he needed to return to the office and tie up some loose ends with the doctors covering for him while he would be off.

Rachel was settled in her room, flipping through one of her many baby books when she heard a knock at the door. Looking up in surprise, she said, "Hey, Dad" and set her book down.

"Hi," he said, giving her a kiss. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Still getting settled to some degree."

"What time did you get here?" Mark asked, pulling a chair up next to the bed.

"About an hour ago," Rachel said, glancing at her bedside clock. "I had to be at the hospital at one for the pre-admission tests, but they didn't bring me up here until a little after two."

"Did Steven come for the testing?"

"Yeah, he just left maybe 15 minutes ago. He said he should be back around 7:30."

"That's good. Have you seen the doctor yet?"

"Dr. Watkins is supposed to come by soon to check on me. The nurse said that they are going to induce at 6 AM tomorrow though."

"Wow. I'm glad I made the drive down tonight," Mark said with a smile.

"Although I was surprised to see you, I'm glad you did too."

"I was always planning on coming down tonight because I had a feeling they would induce early. But once you told me you had to come in during the afternoon, I decided to take a half day off. I figured you could use the company. Elizabeth is coming down after work, she should be here around 7:00."

"Is Grandpa staying with Josh and Rebecca?"

"Yes, I told him we'd call as soon as there was any news tomorrow and they will come. While Elizabeth and I wanted to be here for tonight, we figured they would both soon be bored and since its nearing finals, they shouldn't miss class."

"I understand," Rachel said. "I really appreciate both you and Elizabeth taking time off to come down."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," Mark said. "And neither would Elizabeth."

A moment or so later they heard another knock at the door followed by, "Hello, Rachel."

"Hi, Dr. Watkins. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. And yourself?"

"Good, thanks. I'm not sure if you've met my father, this is Dr. Mark Greene."

"Nice to meet you," Mark said, shaking the other doctor's hand.

"Same here. Are you a local doctor?"

"I'm Chief of Staff at County General in Chicago."

"So this must be a nice change of pace?" she asked with a laugh.

"Definitely." Knowing that Rachel needed time with her doctor, Mark continued. "I'm going to call Elizabeth to let her know I arrived and grab something to eat. I'll be back in about 20 minutes?" he asked, unsure of how long things would take.

"Twenty minutes is good"

"No problem. Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

"No, thanks, Dad."

Mark returned just under a half hour later, pleased to see that a bouquet of flowers had arrived but a little concerned, because Rachel appeared to be upset. Wanting to deal with the good first, he asked, "Flowers? Do you have a Secret Admirer?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Yes, I do. Thanks, Dad. You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. I'm just glad to see that they got here. That was one of my calls just now. They were supposed to be here by the time you got here."

"Well I'm glad they got here, even if they were a bit late."

"Me, too," Mark said, sitting on the bed beside Rachel. Rachel tried to look away because she knew what was coming, but Mark took her hand and asked gently, "What's the matter?"

Rachel didn't answer right away and not wanting to make her feel as if she had to talk when she didn't want to, Mark just sat there holding her hand. Finally Rachel said softly, almost inaudibly, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Mark asked gently. "Did Dr. Watkins have bad news?"

"N-n-not exactly. She just told me to be preparedin case there were any complications. I know that's her job to tell me and all but"

"Did she tell you what kind of complications?" Throughout Rachel's difficult pregnancy, Mark had tried to stick to his role of father, rather than doctor; but the distinction grew finer as he worried about the potential complications.

"She wasn't real specific, but she mentioned something about post-partum hemorrhagingOr a problem with the baby." Rebecca bit her lip to fight the tears and said, "I don't know what I'd do if something went wrong."

Mark wanted nothing more than to tell her everything would be fine, but he didn't want to give her any false promises. Instead he put his arms around her, held her, and gave her the reassurance, "I'll be here".'

A few minutes later Rachel pulled back and asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"In case something happensTo the baby or to me, I want you to know what Steven and I chose for her name."

Mark considered telling Rachel not to think such things, but decided against it, as he didn't want her to think that he disregarded her fears. Instead, he said, "I didn't think you knew the sex."

"We didn't want to know but the doctors have known from the other tests. Once we realized that there could be serious problems, we decided that we wanted to know, and give the baby a name."

"I think that's a great idea. When did you find out?"

"About a month or so ago. We had originally planned to keep it a secret but then Steven and I were talking last night and I told him I wanted to tell you before the birth and he agreed that it was a good idea."

"And I'll keep it top secret," Mark said with a smile.

Rachel continued, "Her first name is Grace. That's just a name that Steven and I both really love."

"It's a beautiful name," Mark agreed.

"And her middle name is Elizabeth." Rachel let that hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "I wanted to show her how much I appreciate everything she's done for me."

"She will be so touched."

"It's something I always wanted to do as I never felt I could thank her enough for everything she's done for me, despite how I first treated her. She never gave up on me, or let me give up on myself."

Mark wasn't sure what to say as he and Rachel had talked before about how her move to Chicago when she was eleven for a year and then permanently when she was 13 had helped her, but he didn't know at all how much she had shared with Elizabeth. "This is a wonderful way to say thank you."

"I'm going to tell her as soon as Grace is born, but if something happens" Rachel paused for a moment or two to gain control of her emotions before continuing. "If something happens, please give her this," she said, taking a letter from her bedside table. "It pretty much tells her what I just told you," Rachel said by way of explanation.

"I will," Mark promised, wishing that Rachel didn't have to think about all of this. He was grateful that Rachel and Elizabeth had grown closer as the initial year or so was rough with Rachel feeling as if she had to compete with Elizabeth for his attention.

As Mark looked back at Rachel he noticed her trying to stifle a yawn. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much," Rachel admitted.

"Why don't you try to rest?"

"You didn't drive down here to watch me sleep."

"I'm your father. That's part of the package. Besides, some of our best moments for the first couple years of your life were me watching you sleep." Mark added with a laugh, "You need to sleep while you can. If Grace is anything like you were when you were a baby, she will be nocturnal."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, I wasn't planning to leave."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Can you ask Elizabeth to wake me when she gets here? I wanted to ask her something."

"If you want to talk to her now, she's probably in her office. She didn't have any surgeries scheduled for this afternoon."

"It's OK, I can wait." Reaching for Mark's hand, she added, "Thanks for being here, Dad."

"You don't have to thank me," Mark said. He gave Rachel kiss on the cheek before adding, "Like I said, it's part of the package."

Mark sat, reading a book as Rachel slept. Around 6:30 he heard footsteps approaching and saw a shadow in the doorway. He rose when he saw Elizabeth and put his finger to his lips. "How was work?" he asked softly after they kissed.

"Not bad. Quiet for a change, so I escaped a bit early. How's Rachel?"

"Worried," Mark admitted. "She didn't sleep much last night, but she wanted to talk to you. I think it was important"

"OK," Elizabeth said. "She could have called me at work if she needed me."

"Yeah, she knew that, but she said it could wait." Noticing the flowers in Elizabeth's hand Mark added with a laugh, "I guess you had the same idea as I had?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth admitted. "You can never have too many flowers." After a moment, she added, "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Nothing substantial. I was thinking of running to the deli though. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure. Do you want to get two and we'll have half of each?"

"Sounds good. Any preferences?"

"I'm sort of in the mood for roast chicken."

"I can handle that. I'll be back in a little while."

As Mark left, Elizabeth sat on the edge of Rachel's bed. As she did so, Rachel's eyes fluttered open. "Hi," Elizabeth said softly. "How are you doing?"

"OK," Rachel said, somewhat evasively. "How was work?"

"Not bad, a quiet day. How early did you have to be here?"

"Pre-admission testing was at one but I didn't see the Doctor until after Dad arrived, around 3:30."

"I think you were talking to her when Dad called to let me know he was here. What did the Doctor have to say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not much. Just that she doesn't know what to expect and to be prepared for anything. II know she has to warn me but I wish she'd never brought it up," Rachel said softly.

"I don't blame you," Elizabeth agreed.

As Elizabeth moved slightly to reach for the tissue box on Rachel's bedside table, Rachel caught sight of the bouquet of purple chrysanthemums. "Are they from you?" Rachel asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I decided you would need something to brighten up your room. And chrysanthemums are November's flower."

"Thank you," Rachel said, reaching to give Elizabeth a hug. "I'm sorry that I started crying as soon as you got here."

"You're pregnant. Just blame it on the hormones. That's what I did," Elizabeth commented, laughing. "Dad told me that you needed to talk. You could have called me at work-I would have come down earlier."

"I know you would have but I couldn't ask you to do that, you've already done so much for me. So much that you didn't have to do," Rachel added.

"I wanted to, that's all that matters. And I will always be here for you," Elizabeth reassured Rachel. "I hope you know that."

"I do."

Rachel wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and as she did so Elizabeth asked, "So what else did the doctor tell you?"

"Not much. They're going to induce at 6:00 with the hope of delivery by noon or 1 PM."

"And hopefully all will go as planned."

Just then Mark stuck his head in the room, "Dinner is served," he said with a smile. "How was your nap?" he added.

"Great, thanks. You didn't have to leave."

"My stomach was calling. Which of the sandwiches do you want? We have turkey, roast chicken, and tuna."

"I can't have any." Mark frowned, concerned, before she added, "Dr. Watkins said no food, no drink in case" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Mark said.

"It's OK."

"I'll just put the sandwiches in the refrigerator," Mark said.

"No, you can eat." Rachel said. "I honestly don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I'm not even really that hungry."

"OK."

Because visiting hours ended at 8 PM, Mark and Elizabeth spent the night at Rachel and Steven's house. They returned to the hospital by 5:30 AM with Steven. Steven noticed immediately that Rachel was not happy. "What's the matter?"

"Only one family member is allowed in the delivery room," Rachel said, choking back emotion. "They said there is a waiting area just outside each room and that you can come in as soon as the baby is born, butI feel bad," Rachel said, a tear sliding down each cheek.

"It's OK," Mark reassured her. "I expected this. Now no more tears," he said with a smile. "What else did the doctor have to say?"

"I haven't seen her yet, as she came by while I was asleep. The nurse came by to change the IV and told me that Dr. Watkins will be back a little after six."

"Hopefully she'll have more to say then."

"Yeah. I think you can stay with me until they actually start, will you?"

"Of course. How did you sleep?"

"OK. I had a little trouble falling asleep but once I fell asleep I was fine. How about you two? Everything OK?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Steven is the perfect host."

"A regular Martha Stewart," Mark added.

The day seemed to go by quickly and by just after 1 PM, Rachel was in the final stages of labor. Mark and Elizabeth stood in the waiting room and took turns going to the door to hear what was going on. "I think Dr. Watkins just said last push," Mark said.

"Great. I'm glad there have been no complications so far."

"I'm afraid to be too happy yet," Mark admitted.

"I know," Elizabeth agreed sympathetically.

"I know. I am as well. I just wish we were in there-doing something rather than waiting to hear what's happening in there.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and put her arm around Mark's waist. "I understand. But at least we know Dr Watkins is one of the best in the area. She's doing all she can."

Just then a loud wail filled the air, loud enough that neither Mark nor Elizabeth needed to approach the door to hear. "Well that's definitely a good sign," Mark said with a laugh.

Within just a few minutes the door opened and Dr. Watkins came out, "You can go in," she said to Mark and Elizabeth. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Thank you."

Mark and Elizabeth walked into the room and smiled at the site of Rachel and Steven sitting side by side on the bed with the baby in Rachel's arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. "She's beautiful," Mark said.

"Thank you."

"Rachel, she has your eyes. But Steven, she definitely has your nose," Elizabeth laughed.

Steven said, "I want to go call my parents. Mark, do you want me to call Josh and Rebecca?"

"That's OK, I'll come with you." Mark said, as he leaned down to give Rachel and his new granddaughter a kiss. "I love you both," he said softly.

"I love you too, Dad."

At that moment, the nurse came in to give the baby a bath. "We'll be back in just a few minutes, Mom," she said with a smile. "You both did well."

"Thanks," Rachel said, kissing her daughter before she passed her to the nurse.

After they left, Elizabeth sat down next to Rachel on the bed, and said, "I think Dad forgot something important."

"What's that?" Rachel asked, with a knowing smile.

"He didn't ask the baby's name to tell Josh and Rebecca."

"That's because he already knows," Rachel admitted. "I told him yesterday afternoon."

"So when do I get to find out?" Elizabeth teased.

"Right now." Rachel said, pausing briefly before she continued. "Her name is Grace Elizabeth Acton." After another pause, she continued, "For everything you've done for me-for all of us."

Rachel didn't know what reaction she had expected, but when she looked up, she saw that Elizabeth's eyes were brimming with tears. Elizabeth put her arms around Rachel and said, "That means so much. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rachel said, returning the hug.

-February 16, 2002

Home 


	2. Family of Four: Part 1

This is the first piece of a new Mark and Elizabeth series, set in the year 2018. There are virtually no spoilers since I changed a lot from what happened on the show. For the purposes of this series, you need to know the following:

Mark and Elizabeth got together in the Spring of 1998 and she never had a relationship with Benton. They married in May of 2000 and have two children. Joshua David was born in March 2001 and is currently in his junior year in high school. He plays baseball for his high-school team. Rebecca Isabelle was born in September 2004 and is in the eighth grade. Mark is Chief of Staff at County Stephanie is Mark's secretary in this new position. Elizabeth is Chief of Surgery, a position she accepted once she returned to full-time status when both children started school. She had offers at other hospitals to become Chief of Staff but preferred to retain her position at County as she is happy there and knew she would prefer to be in the OR than be constantly buried behind a wall of paperwork. The house they currently live in is not the house they bought in Sand and Water, hope this clears up some confusion about the layout. Mark and Elizabeth's bedroom is on the second floor while Josh and Rebecca's are downstairs.

Doug and Carol have been together since Spring of 1997. There was no Greg Powell and no Ricky Abbott to cause problems in their relationships. They married in December 1998 and had Kate and Tess in November of 1999. Doug got an offer to head the new County Pedes Clinic that opened in May of 2004 so he is there as director. Carol is a head nurse there. However, since the clinic is also affiliated with County they are often at the hospital. Doug has privileges there and Carol takes shifts in the ER if coverage is needed.

As for some of the other characters: Kerry moved away from Chicago to take a position as Chief of Staff in a Florida hospital. Jing-Mei is Chief of Emergency Medicine, while Carter, and Malucci are ER attendings. Benton is still a surgeon at County, having turned down offers elsewhere to stay close to Reese. Other characters will not be receiving much of a mention in this story, so they can be wherever you think would end up after leaving County or in whatever positions I have not mentioned.

Thanks goes to Lori and Jo for reading through early versions and letting me bounce ideas off them. Please e-mail me with any questions or comments that you may have.

Note: This is probably rated PG-13 for sexual references, but there is no sex.

I do not own any of the characters and make no money from their use.

Family of Four Part 1:

Trouble with Teens

March 2018

After what felt like forever working on the budget, Mark looked at his watch and saw that it was 10:30 PM. "There is nothing here that can't wait until tomorrow," he thought, shutting down the computer in his study. While he was on a conference call earlier, Elizabeth had come into the study and written a note saying she was going to lie down. Mark went down the hall to their bedroom to see if she wanted tea and saw that the room was totally dark.

Quietly, he went downstairs to say goodnight to Josh and Rebecca. He knocked softly on Josh's door, which was partially closed and heard, "Come in."

Mark saw that Josh was lying on his bed studying. "What test do you have?"

"European History, the unit on the Constitutional Monarchy."

"So mom gave you all the help you needed?"

"Yeah," Josh said with a laugh. "She knows a ton about that."

"Think about how much you've studied about the American Presidency."

"True, but I don't think I know that much," Josh said, laughing.

"Do you have practice tomorrow?"

"Yes, but we have a half day of school so practice is from 1-3 so I won't be home late."

"I didn't remember that you had a half day. I'm on until 5 and mom is on until 7 so make a snack when you get home and we'll have dinner when mom gets home."

"OK, see you tomorrow."

"Good night. Good luck with your test."

"Thanks."

Mark closed the door again and headed down the hall to Rebecca's room. He knocked, heard her say "Hold on." A few seconds later she added, "Come in."

Mark opened the door and saw that she was on the phone. "What's the rule about using the phone on a school night?" he asked.

"I know dad, I'll be off in a few minutes

"No, now," Mark said firmly, waiting in the doorway as Rebecca ended the call with her friend Josie.

"I don't see why you guys don't let me talk on the phone like a normal person," Rebecca complained, setting the phone down on her night table.

"You know very well why we have the agreement we do," Mark said. "When you pull your grades up, we told you it would be reevaluated. But if you keep breaking the rule and don't show us that we can trust you, the longer the rule stays in place," Mark warned.

"Whatever," Rebecca said, sullenly. "I'm going to sleep."

"Are you coming right home tomorrow since you have a half day?"

"I don't know, I might have plans."

"Make your plans during the school day and call mom or me at work as soon as you get out so we know where you are. Also, please be home for dinner around 7:30."

"On a Friday night?" Rebecca complained.

"Yes," Mark said, in a tone that indicated the matter was not up for discussion. "Good night."

"'Night," Rebecca said, switching off her light.

Mark turned off the other lights downstairs and went upstairs to their bedroom. He got ready for bed as quietly as he could, so as not to wake Elizabeth.

As Mark slipped into bed, he heard Elizabeth whisper, "Mark?"

"You'd better not be expecting anyone else!" he teased. When Elizabeth didn't laugh, he asked gently, "What's the matter?"

"Can you get me a cold towel?"

"Of course." When he returned to the bedroom a few moments later and placed it on her forehead he asked, "You have a fever or your head hurts?"

"Everything hurts, but my head especially," Elizabeth said. " I had hoped that lying down would help, but..."

"Did you sleep at all?" Mark asked, using his thumb to gently wipe away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"No, I was in too much pain to get comfortable."

"Is your headache any better?"

"Would I be on the verge of tears if it was?" Elizabeth snapped. But immediately she added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Ssh, it's OK," Mark said, taking her hand. "Tell me what I can do to help," he said softly.

"Just hold me?"

"Of course," Mark said, putting his arms around her. "You comfortable?"

"As much as I can be."

"Just try to relax and maybe you can sleep." Giving her a gentle kiss, he added, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Although Elizabeth was feeling far from well the next morning, she went to work at 8 AM because she had only one scheduled surgery. By 9:30, she realized going to work had been a mistake. Her headache was still bad, she had body aches, and a sore throat as well. She checked the surgical schedule, and then went to search out one of the other senior surgeons. Just outside of her office she ran into Peter, "I was just coming to look for you," he said.

"Same here," Elizabeth said with a slight smile. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to know if it was OK with you if I reassigned my two surgeries scheduled for next Tuesday. I just found out Reese is scheduled to receive an award and I'd like to be there."

"Of course. Tell Reese I say congratulations. If you run into difficulty getting them covered, let me know."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this. What did you need?

"I'm really not feeling well and I was wondering if you could cover the hysterectomy I was supposed to scrub in on today? It's at 3, and really all you'd be there for is to supervise Louis and in case he got into trouble."

"That's not a problem at all. Get some rest. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth walked back to her office and gathered her coat and purse. She also wrote a note to leave for Mark in case she couldn't find him before she left. Stopping down in his office she asked Stephanie, his secretary, "Is Mark in?"

"He just went down to the ER to check on something. Maybe you can catch him there?"

"I'll try, but I'll leave this here in case I don't," Elizabeth said, leaving the note with his phone messages. "See you later."

"You too."

Elizabeth didn't see Mark as she entered the ER and looked near the admit desk. Carol was sitting at the desk looking over some supply requisition forms. Surprised to see her, Elizabeth asked, "What brings you here today. Things get too predictable at the clinic?"

"Nahh," Carol said with a laugh. "It seems like everyone has come down with the flu except me so Jing-Mei and Mark asked me to come cover some shifts here. I do miss the bustle of the ER though; seeing the same stuff day in and day out does get a little boring."

"I know what you mean about the flu," Elizabeth said, taking a seat next to Carol. "I just came down here to find Mark as Stephanie said he was down here. I wanted to let him know I was going home."

"He was here briefly but then he got paged and I don't know where he went," Carol said. "I could tell you weren't feeling well because you look like hell," Carol said, laughing.

"Gee, thanks," Elizabeth said laughing briefly before starting to cough. "I went to bed at half past eight last night because I had a miserable headache but I didn't sleep well. I'm going to try and sleep this afternoon and see if that helps."

"Try Tylenol Cold and Flu. I used it when I was sick and it really helped."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, popping a cough drop into her mouth.

"Your throat is bad as well?"

"Dreadful."

"Have you had a throat culture? We've seen a lot of strep at the clinic."

"No, but now that you mention it, I suppose I should. Feel like doing it?"

"Sure, let's go to Exam 2," Carol said, grabbing a chart and taking a quick glance at the board. "I need a break from ordering supplies anyway."

Carol quickly swabbed Elizabeth's throat before saying, "The lab is pretty backed up today, do you want me to just give Mark the results?"

"Please, I don't feel up to waiting around."

"I don't blame you. Are you OK to drive?"

"Yes, thanks. Unless by some miracle I feel better tomorrow I think I'm going to cancel on our shopping trip."

"That's OK, we'll do it next weekend. And I'll tell Mark he is under strict orders to take care of you when he gets home."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said with a smile.

When Elizabeth got home, she got a pair of Mark's sweats and a t-shirt from the laundry room, and changed into them as she was cold. After making a cup of tea, she placed it on the end table next to the couch, and lay down. Soon after lying down, she fell asleep and did not wake up until she heard the front door open.

Wiping sleep from her eyes, she looked at her watch and saw it was 12:45. She heard someone walk into the kitchen. Remembering Josh had practice she called softly, "Rebecca?" She regretted doing so almost instantly, as her throat felt worse than before.

Rebecca came into the room and asked, "How come you're home?"

"I felt too sick to stay at work."

"Why are you using my blanket if you're sick?"

"It was just here on the sofa, I didn't realize it would bother you. If you'll run up to my room and get one from the closet, I'll use that instead."

"It doesn't matter now, I'll already get sick from it."

"I'll wash it tonight," Elizabeth promised. "Are you home for the afternoon?"

"I told Josie I would be over as soon as I dropped off my bag, why?"

"I just thought maybe we could watch a movie."

"No, thanks. It's a Friday afternoon; I want to go see my friends. See you for dinner," Rebecca said, heading out.

"Dad will be home by 5:30, please be here for dinner by 6:00. Call me if you're going anywhere but Josie's."

As Elizabeth heard the front door slam shut, she couldn't help but feel more than a little disappointed that Rebecca was choosing an afternoon with her friends over one with her mother. When Elizabeth was thirteen, she always looked forward to Half-Term Holiday at her boarding school, just for the rare opportunity to see her parents. A tear slipped down her cheek as she tried to figure out just when she had started to lose her daughter. It wasn't even that Josh spent every moment with her and Mark. Yet he was much more likely to sit down and watch a movie or just talk with them. But Rebecca always chose her friends, and Elizabeth couldn't figure out why.

Elizabeth knew that part of their trouble with Rebecca likely had to do with the fact that they didn't spend a lot of time together. Elizabeth wanted to talk to her about this, but past attempts to talk had failed, so Elizabeth decided to write a letter to Rebecca.

After getting up to take Tylenol Cold and Flu, Elizabeth settled back on the couch with the lapdesk and a piece of paper and pen to write a draft of the letter. She soon discovered that the flu and medicine were interfering with her ability to think clearly so she put the paper and pen down and decided to rest a while.

Around 3:30 Josh pulled his blue Honda Civic into the driveway and was surprised to see Elizabeth's green Jeep Cherokee there since Mark had told him the previous she was on until 7. He let himself into the house and when he walked past the den, he saw Elizabeth on the couch, about half awake. "Did you have a good day?" she asked softly.

"Nice and short," Josh said, collapsing in the arm chair. "But practice wore me out. Why are you home? Are you sick?"

"The flu finally caught up with me. How did your test go?"

"I think I did really well. Did I wake you up when I opened the door?"

"No, I've just been sleeping on and off all afternoon. I had been awake for about ten minutes."

"I'm glad I didn't wake you up." After a moment, Josh added, "I stink from practice. Do you need anything before I take a shower?"

"No, thanks. If I fall asleep before you get back, just wake me."

"No, you need your sleep. I'll just talk to you when you wake up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Josh returned from the shower about 15 minutes later and brought some of that day's mail in. Elizabeth was still awake so he said, "Mom, you got a letter from someone in England."

"Can you pass me my glasses please?" Josh passed her the envelope and her glasses. As she read the return address she said, "Grandpa posted it from his office."

She opened it and Josh saw a smile spread across her face, "What is it?" he asked.

"Grandpa decided to tease me. Remember how he told us he had a conference to attend at the time of his usual visit?"

"Yes," Josh said remembering that they had been disappointed at the news that Charles might not be able to fly to Chicago that summer.

"Well what he neglected to tell us was that the conference is in Chicago," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "He sent this to let us know the dates that he will be here."

"I'm glad he's coming," Josh said. "I know what it means to you."

Elizabeth put the letter on the end table and Josh asked, "Do you feel like watching some television?"

"Sure. I don't know what's on though."

Josh flipped through the channels and realized that in the late afternoon, there was little more than the talk shows on. "I will never understand these shows," Elizabeth commented. "Why would anyone want to go on TV to air their family business. Surely that can't help the situation at all."

"But its good entertainment," Josh said, settling on a show whose topic was I'm sleeping with my sister's boyfriend. "At least we know we're normal," Josh said with a laugh.

Around 5:00 Josh said, "I'm going to start dinner so it will be ready when dad gets home. What do you feel like having?"

"Thanks." Elizabeth said, "Don't worry about me. I don't think I'll be able to eat. Just make something the three of you would like."

"How about I heat up the chicken soup that way you can eat that if you feel up to having something."

"OK. I would appreciate that. Is that something you three want though?"

"Well I know I want it. And since dad and Rebecca aren't here, they can live with my choice," Josh said with a laugh. "I'm going to put the pot on, I'll be right back.

Around 5:15, Mark came in through the back door which led into the kitchen. "Hey," he said to Josh. "How was your day?"

"Not bad. The test went well and coach took it easy on us since we've been playing well."

"That's good. How's your mom? Is she awake?" Mark asked, looking toward the closed den door.

"She was awake a few minutes ago," Josh said. "She just asked me to close the door as the smell of the soup was making her queasy."

"I'm going to check on her. Thank you for starting dinner."

Mark quietly opened the door to the den and saw Elizabeth lying on the couch, her eyes closed.

At the sound of the door opening, Elizabeth opened her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you up," Mark said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "Go back to sleep," he added, pushing Elizabeth's damp curls back from her forehead as they kissed.

"I wasn't sleeping," she said, taking his hand. "How was work?"

"Crazy, but you know that's about normal these days. What time did you come home?"

"Around 10. I just knew I couldn't stay any longer. I've been sleeping on and off all day."

"I must have just missed you. I got back to my office not 15 minutes after you went down to the ER, Stephanie said. So I went down there and Carol said you had just left."

"I had a feeling I'd end up missing you so that's why I left the note. Did Carol say anything to you about the throat culture?"

"It was positive," Mark said, taking a prescription bottle from his pocket. "I called when she gave me the results to see if you wanted me to bring home the prescription, but the machine picked up."

"I turned off the ringer in here so I could sleep."

"That's what I figured. Do you want a fresh glass of water to take the pill with now?"

"Please."

When Mark returned to the den, he put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, helping her to sit up. After she took the pill, she continued to lean back in his arms. Mark sat down behind her so he could hold her. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Not a problem," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "Do you want me to get you a fresh shirt? This one is quite damp."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't bother me. I just wanted you to be more comfortable."

"I thought about taking a shower but I'm too lightheaded."

"I'll get in with you if that will help?"

"I hate to ask you to do that," Elizabeth said. "I feel helpless."

"I don't mind," Mark said. "Can you manage the stairs?"

"I could, but I don't want to go up and down and then back up for bed. I was thinking about asking Josh if he minded if I used their shower."

"Good idea, but why would he mind?"

"I don't know. Rebecca was irked that I used her blanket while I was sick."

"She was home?" Mark asked, making a mental note to speak with Rebecca later.

"For about five minutes early this afternoon. She's at Josie's but I told her to be home for dinner at 6:00."

As Elizabeth slowly stood, Mark said, "I'll walk with you to the bathroom and then talk to Josh and get you fresh clothes."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said as they headed to the bathroom.

Then Mark headed back to the kitchen where Josh was stirring the soup. "You don't mind if mom uses your shower, do you?"

"Of course not, but I used the last towel earlier for my shower. I have to get some from the laundry room."

"I'll get some," Mark said. "I'm headed that way anyway."

Before returning to the bathroom, Mark went up to their bathroom and got Elizabeth's body wash and shampoo.

A few minutes later, Mark returned to the bathroom and asked "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded slightly, as if too much movement would be painful.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mark asked, as he slipped Elizabeth's tee shirt over her head.

"You are," Elizabeth said softly, slipping the sweatpants over her hips. "I just feel terrible, I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Mark said removing his clothes. "I just wanted to be sure there was nothing more I could do."

"Thank you."

Mark turned on the water; cool enough so that it would cool Elizabeth off but warm enough so that she wouldn't get a chill. They stepped over the edge of the tub. Mark had his back to the rear of the shower, and Elizabeth was facing him, allowing the warm spray to hit her back.

Keeping one arm around Elizabeth's waist, Mark got the shampoo and began to massage it into her long curls. After rinsing, he did the same with the conditioner. While the conditioner soaked into her hair, he put some body wash on a washcloth and began to lather up Elizabeth's body.

As the washcloth ran across her breasts, Elizabeth moaned softly with pleasure.

"We'll finish that when you're feeling better," Mark said with a smile.

"And it will be my turn to give you a bath" Elizabeth said.

"I'll hold you to that," Mark said detaching the showerhead to rinse Elizabeth's hair and body.

When they were done, they climbed out of the shower and Mark wrapped Elizabeth in a large bath towel, holding her close. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Much, thank you."

About 20 minutes later, Elizabeth was again lying on the couch. Mark asked, "Do you want me to bring my soup in here?"

"No, you guys eat together. I'm falling asleep anyway. Just come in here when you're done."

"Deal," Mark said, giving Elizabeth a kiss.

"I hope you don't get sick," Elizabeth said.

"If I do, you'll just have to take care of me," Mark said with a smile.

As Mark, Josh and Rebecca sat down for dinner, Rebecca asked, "Mom isn't eating with us?"

"No," Mark said. "She isn't up to eating."

"So why did I have to come home for 'family dinner' if we weren't having one?" Rebecca asked.

Josh tried to silence her with a look but she continued. "It's not fair, I could be out with my friends."

Neither Mark nor Josh responded immediately and before they could, they saw Elizabeth walking slowly toward the room. "You didn't have to come," Josh said.

"Go lay down," Mark added.

"No, it's OK," she said, taking her seat next to Mark.

"Do you want me to get you a bowl?" Josh asked.

"No thank you," Elizabeth said. "I'm just going to get myself a glass of juice."

"I got it," Mark said, standing up. Pausing in front of the fridge he asked, "Apple OK?"

"That's fine."

After Mark sat back down, Josh said, "Since we're all here, I have some news to share..."

-July 31, 2001

Series Home Mark and Elizabeth Home Fanfic Home 


	3. Family of Four: Part 2

This is a continuation of Family of Four Part 1, which you should read first in order to fully understand this story. I do not own any of the characters and make no money from their use. I would like to thank Lori and Jo for their editing and beta reading. Please e-mail me with any questions or comments that you may have.

Note: For those unfamiliar with the term, West Point is the home of the United States Military Academy (USMA). It is located in the Hudson River in New York between Albany and New York City. Congressman McElroy and Vice President John Stewart are characters I made up to be an Illinois Congressman and United States Vice President, respectively.

Also, Mark's father did not die in Season 6, although his mother did. David moved to Chicago sometime after his wife's death but lives in a retirement community not far from Mark, Elizabeth and the children and sees them once a week or so. In addition, both of Elizabeth's parents are alive. They have met David but there was never anything romantic between David and Isabelle such as that which occurred in Season 6.

Summary: It is March of 2018 and Mark and Elizabeth are living in Chicago, raising Josh and Rebecca who are 17 and 13, respectively.

Family of Four Part 2:

Under the Weather

"What news is that?" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip from her juice.

"Remember we found out that it is necessary to have a nomination from a Congressman and the Vice President in order to apply to West Point?"

"Yes," Mark said, remembering the day they had spent with a recruiter over Christmas break and the subsequent information packets that Josh had received.

"I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get the nomination so I didn't say anything." Josh paused before adding, "I got a letter in the mail today from Congressman McElroy. He has nominated me and indicated that he will encourage the Vice President to do so as well."

"Congratulations," Mark said.

"I'm so proud of you," Elizabeth said. "I think this calls for a toast," she added with a smile.

As Mark, Elizabeth, and Josh raised their glasses, Rebecca took a bite out of her toast. Looking up innocently she asked, "What? You said it called for toast."

"Knucklehead," Josh said with a smile.

"What did you think when you saw the letter?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wasn't sure what to think," Josh commented. "I was somewhat afraid to open it because I wasn't sure if it would be good."

"Why did you think that it wouldn't be good?"

"I don't know. West Point only takes the best of the best and I'm sure the Congressman gets many requests for nominations so"

"You've worked hard for this, you deserve it."

"Thanks."

They finished eating dinner a short time later and Mark asked, "Does anyone want dessert?"

"No, thanks," said Rebecca.

"I think I'm going to check out the ice cream," Josh said, putting his bowl in the sink on the way to the freezer. "Great, mint chocolate chip and chocolate peanut butter." Stopping to get bowls from the cupboard, he asked, "Mom, Dad, are you having any?"

"Definitely."

"I think I'm going to pass," Elizabeth said. "I need to lie down for a little while," she added, slowly standing.

As Mark rose to walk her into the den, Josh asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm just getting tired."

Rebecca asked, "Did you wash my blanket yet?"

"I'll do that now."

As Mark and Elizabeth walked slowly into the den, Mark slipped his arm around her waist and said, "I'll take care of Rebecca's blanket. Do you want me to get you one from our room?"

"No, thanks. I just had terrible chills this afternoon. I should be OK now."

"OK," he said, giving her a kiss. "I'll be back after we finish dessert. Maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"If I can stay awake."

As Mark returned to the kitchen after putting Rebecca's blanket in the laundry, Josh asked, "Does Mom need a blanket? I have some extras in my room."

"She's OK for now, but thanks. Rebecca, please try to ease up on mom a little; she's sick."

"Sor-ry," Rebecca replied sarcastically, in a typical teenage fashion. "But I don't want to get sick."

"No one wants to get sick," Mark commented. "But if it's going to happen, it will. Sharing a blanket won't make it any more likely."

The phone rang and Rebecca dove for it. After talking for a few minutes she covered the mouthpiece and asked, "Can I go to Josie's?"

"Are her parents home?"

"Yes, Dad," Rebecca said in an exasperated tone.

"Just be back by 10."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation. When she hung up, Mark said, "Help us clean the kitchen before you go."

"I just told her I'd be right over."

"This won't take five minutes and then you can go," Mark said. "Just bring over your dishes."

Rebecca grudgingly did as she was asked and then left.

As they finished cleaning up the kitchen, Mark asked, "So what is the next step for West Point?"

"Hopefully I will hear from the Vice President within the next week or so. After that I just need to work on essays and conditioning. I can turn in the application after August 1."

"Did you find out any more about the summer session?"

"It runs for a week in June. I sent for an application and when I get it I just need to fill it in and mail it back."

"Does it cost anything?"

"The website said approximately $200 which includes room and board, and other fees. I have enough saved from work."

"Mom and I will pay for it if you get in."

"Thanks." Since they were finished Josh asked, "I wanted to print some information from my teacher's website but I'm having trouble with my laptop's modem. Can I use your computer?"

"Sure. Do we need to take your computer to be serviced?"

"No, it's just something with the settings. I can fix it, I just can't be bothered with it right now."

Mark washed his hands and went into the den. Seeing that Elizabeth was asleep and not wanting to wake her, he sat in the chair next to her and began to read the day's copy of the Tribune.

About a half hour later Josh came into the den but noticed that his mother was still sleeping. He motioned for Mark to follow him into the other room and asked, "Charlie just called about going to see the new movie, American Tragedy. Four or five of my friends are going and he wanted to know if I would join them. The problem is Steven doesn't get out of work until 9:30 so we'd be going to a 10:00 show. The movie is two and a half hours long so by the time I got to my car and got home it might be a little after 1. Could I still go?"

"Do you have to work early tomorrow?"

"No, not until 2:00."

"Then it's fine. Just please call if you're going to be later than 1:30, OK?"

"Sure, thanks Dad."

Around 9:15, Mark noticed Elizabeth beginning to stir. As her eyes slowly opened, she saw him sitting there and reached for his hand. "Feeling any better?" he asked softly.

"Not really," she said, interlacing her fingers with his. Starting to cough she asked, "Would you get me a glass of water or juice?"

Mark came back into the room holding a glass of water and a bowl. Elizabeth sat up long enough for Mark to sit behind her and then she leaned back against his chest and took the glass from him. After taking a few sips she asked, "What's in the bowl?"

"Jello. You should eat and I thought that might be OK for your throat."

"Thanks," she said softly, accepting the first spoonful. "I just noticed how quiet it is. Are Josh and Rebecca both out?"

"Rebecca is at Josie's but she should be back in about a half hour. And Josh is meeting some friends for a 10 PM showing of American Tragedy."

Elizabeth was quiet for a few minutes before asking, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"This," Mark said with a smile, brushing Elizabeth's hair back from her face.

"What about a slight change?"

"I can handle that. What did you have in mind?"

"Move upstairs to our bed and watch a film, assuming I can stay awake," Elizabeth said. "That would probably be more comfortable for both of us."

"That works for me," Mark smiled, as he gently lifted Elizabeth into his arms.

"Mark! Put me down!" she laughed.

"For the first time in quite a while, we have the house all to ourselves. I plan to make the most of that," he informed her as he moved towards the stairs.

"Too bad I'm too sick to enjoy it," she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about that," he assured her. "I'll just take what I can get."

"Thanks," she said kissing him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and allowing him to carry her to their bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and pulled the sheet and blanket up around her. "I love the feeling of fresh sheets," she said softly.

"I know you do," Mark said with a smile. As he changed he asked, "So what are we watching?"

"Let's see what's on HBO," Elizabeth offered.

Mark turned the TV to HBO and then brought the remote with him as he climbed into bed behind Elizabeth. Reaching his hands under the t-shirt that she wore, he began to massage her neck and shoulders.

She sighed contentedly as his strong hands kneaded her aching muscles. "Thank you," she murmured. "I really appreciate this."

Mark responded by dropping a series of feathery kisses on Elizabeth's neck and collarbone. Relaxing under Mark's caring touches, Elizabeth began to doze off a little only to be woken up ten minutes later by the vibrations of base music coming from downstairs.

"I'll take care of it," Mark said, starting to climb out of bed.

"No," Elizabeth said, reaching for his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully, studying the frustration in her eyes.

"Maybe she'll turn it down," Elizabeth said hopefully. However about 15 minutes later, it wasn't any quieter and Elizabeth softly asked, "Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Mark said, standing.

"My headache is just so bad."

"You don't have to explain," Mark said. "I'll be right back."

Mark walked into the den and without a word, turned the music way down. Rebecca looked at him incredulously and Mark said, "Mom was sleeping."

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebecca said, without much sympathy in her voice.

"Maybe you should go apologize for waking her."

"But" Rebecca started, but then saw the look on Mark's face and knew better than to argue. As she stomped upstairs she complained, "There is nothing to do."

"You can listen to music, just turn it down."

"But then I can't hear it."

"If it has to be loud enough to vibrate the floor for you to hear, then you need your hearing checked," Mark commented.

They walked into Mark and Elizabeth's bedroom to see the bed empty. Mark was confused for a second before they heard retching sounds from the bathroom. "I can't go in there," Rebecca said quickly. "I'll be sick."

"Just wait right here," Mark said, crossing the room quickly. Within seconds, he was crouched behind Elizabeth, gently rubbing her back. As she finished, he handed her a cup of water. Gratefully accepting it, she said, "I don't think it's possible to feel any worse than I do right now."

"I'm sorry," Mark said, helping her to stand. He kissed her forehead as she leaned against him for support. 'Rebecca is out there,' he added softly.

As they walked back into the bedroom, Mark noticed that Rebecca had not moved from her position in the doorway. "Sorry for waking you up, Mom" she said, not sounding very sorry at all.

"It's OK. Please just try to keep the music down. I really don't feel well," Elizabeth said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"OK, I'll try. See ya tomorrow," Rebecca said, heading back to the stairs.

"What are you doing tonight?" Elizabeth called after her.

"Nothing, I'm bored."

"I taped the film that you asked for."

"Where is the tape?"

"Still in the VCR, I think. It should be marked."

"Cool. Night"

"Love you," Elizabeth called after her, but was not surprised when she didn't receive an answer. Elizabeth sank back against the pillows and it took all her resolve not to start crying instantly.

As Mark sat on the edge of the bed, preparing to tuck Elizabeth in, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He also knew her well enough to know that she was trying to hide them. He kissed her gently as he pulled up the covers, "Let's try to get some rest so you feel better, OK?"

"Can you turn off the TV? I'm not up to watching the film anymore, I want to try and sleep."

"Of course," Mark said.

After turning off the TV and lights, Mark climbed into bed. He was not entirely surprised when Elizabeth moved into his arms. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back until he could tell from her even breaths that she had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up around 9:30. She felt slightly better, something she was grateful for. On her nightstand she found a note from Mark that said:

_I'm downstairs making breakfast. Come down if you are up to it or else I will be up to check on you.  
Love,  
Me_

She stood carefully as she felt a little light headed and wrapped Mark's robe around her as it was warmer. She slowly made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. Mark was facing the stove so she was able to sneak up behind him and kiss his cheek before he saw her. "Morning," he said, returning her kiss. "How do you feel?"

"A little better."

"Good. Is my robe to thank for that?" Mark teased.

"Why, yes it is," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "So what inspired you to make pancakes?"

"Josh's request."

"You mean one of our children is willingly up before 12 on the weekend?"

"Yep. He was in here studying when I came down."

"Where is he now?"

"Right here," Josh said, coming into the kitchen behind them. "How do you feel, Mom?"

"Better, thanks. How was the film?"

"It was sold out so we just went for coffee instead."

"Sounds fun. How come you are up so early today?"

"Study session before work. Midterms are next week."

"Are you ready for them?"

"I think so. Do you think you'll feel up to helping me with some chemistry tomorrow?"

"Certainly. When is that midterm?"

"Not until Tuesday afternoon, but I want to have time to go over the chapters."

"Good idea."

"Breakfast is served," Mark said putting the plate of pancakes on the table. He went to put a pancake in Elizabeth's plate but she shook her head. "What do you want instead?"

"Nothing, right now. Thanks."

"Are you sure? I can make toast."

"I'll take you up on that later," Elizabeth said. "I just don't feel like eating right now."

After they finished breakfast, Josh went to meet his friends for the study group, Elizabeth went to lay on the couch and Mark said, "I had planned to do some work in the attic, are you going to be OK?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "I'm just really tired. I wanted to stay awake, but..."

"Try to sleep. I have my pager if you need anything."

"OK"

Around 11:30, Elizabeth awakened to a kiss on her forehead. As she opened her eyes she laughed and said, "You look like an Eskimo."

"Thanks. It's starting to snow again. I need to run to the store. Do you need anything?"

"What store?"

"Home Depot, but I can stop wherever."

"No, thanks. Just be careful."

"I will," Mark said. "I should be back in a half hour or so. Love you."

"Love you too."

About two hours later Elizabeth woke up and saw Mark sitting on the floor in front of her, his back to her, watching a basketball game with the volume turned all the way down. "Wouldn't you be able to follow the game better if you had the sound on?" Elizabeth teased.

"Ahh good afternoon, sleepyhead," Mark said, turning around.

"You should have woken me when you got home."

"You need your sleep. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes, Elizabeth noticed a small stuffed penguin on the snack table. What intrigued her more was the picture that the penguin had tied around its neck. Elizabeth brought it close enough so that she could see it without her glasses and after reading it, looked to Mark, bewildered. "Ice-lollies?"

"Hmm. You've been here for nearly twenty years and still don't call them by the right name," Mark said with a laugh. "Maybe I should take away your present."

"I know, I'm sorry old habits die hardPopsicles, there, is that better," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Yes. I couldn't leave one out on the table for you so I figured this was the next best idea. Plus, check out his name."

"Ice pop, cute. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you want one now?"

"Please."

"Any particular flavor?"

"Grape."

Mark returned with the Popsicle a few moments later and Elizabeth sat up long enough for him to sit behind her. Taking the Popsicle, she leaned back against Mark's chest and teased; "Since when do they sell 'popsicles'," she emphasized the word with a little grin, "with stuffed penguins at Home Depot?"

"I told you I could stop anywhere. I ran into the grocery store to get a few things because I'm not sure about this storm and saw the penguin and couldn't resist."

"How bad is the snow?"

"The roads are getting pretty bad. We have 6" now and could get up to another 8" before this is all over."

Elizabeth groaned, "Remind me again why we stay here?"

"Umm because deep down we both love it here and we'd miss it."

"I hate it when you're right," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Do you think we'll get called in?"

"I called to check in earlier and they said it wasn't any worse than normal. I did tell them that I was home if they needed me to come in."

"I don't think I could pull a shift if my life depended on it, I'm so tired."

"You need your rest," Mark agreed.

As she finished the Popsicle, Elizabeth turned on her side slightly so she could face Mark. "You look like an alien with your purple lips," Mark teased.

"You're lucky I have no strength or else I'd have to hurt you for that," Elizabeth teased, playfully punching Mark's side.

"Your hands are ice cold," Mark said, taking Elizabeth's hands in one of his and feeling her forehead with the other.

"I know, I have the chills again," Elizabeth said, snuggling closer to Mark.

Mark reached for a blanket that was on the back of the couch. "Don't," Elizabeth said. Mark gave her a puzzled look and she explained, "If you put on enough blankets to keep me warm, you'll roast, so don't worry about me."

"I'll live. Getting you healthy is the most important thing," Mark said, gently rubbing Elizabeth's back.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "I feel better than I did yesterday but I still feel pretty lousy."

"We both know that happens with the flu, and then when you add in strep. You're just a mess," Mark teased.

"I am," Elizabeth agreed, laughing. "What are the letters on the table?" she added, noticing them for the first time.

"Mail from Rebecca's school."

"Parent-Teacher conferences coming up?"

"I wish it were that simple," Mark said, reaching for the letter. "I opened it when I got home thinking that was what it was."

"Can you tell me what it says? If I try to read a whole letter without my glasses on, my headache will get even worse."

"The gist of it is that Rebecca has missed many classes and is in danger of failing both math and history for the trimester," Mark said grimly.

"She what? How?" Elizabeth said, the shock and disappointment evident on her face and in her voice.

"I don't know," Mark admitted. "What I'd like to know is why it took them this long to notify us."

"When does the trimester end?"

"March 25th. I'm going to call the school Monday morning to set up an appointment with her teachers and the principal."

"Good idea," Elizabeth said, "Where is Rebecca now?"

"She didn't talk to you when she left?"

"No, I must have been asleep. Did she leave a note?"

"Yeah. It said she had gone to the mall with Michelle and Josie. I assumed she'd cleared it with you first."

"No," Elizabeth snapped. "And I wasn't sleeping that soundly so I would have heard her if she had come in the room."

Keeping an arm around Elizabeth, Mark reached for the cordless phone and dialed Rebecca's cell phone number. When he reached her voice mail he said, "Hey Rebecca, it's Dad. I need to speak with you so please call me at home as soon as you get this message."

Fifteen minutes or so had passed before Elizabeth said, "She should have called back by now."

"I know. I'm going to call Michelle's mom to see which mall they went to."

Mark hung up the phone a few minutes later, "They were going to a 1 PM movie at the mall. Josie's mom is picking them up. They should be home by 3:30 as Michelle has to be somewhere else at 4."

"What time is it now?"

"2:15," Mark said, glancing at his watch. "Do you want some lunch?"

"No, thanks."

"You need to eat," Mark said gently.

"I'm a doctor too, I know what I need," Elizabeth snapped.

"I'm sorry," Mark said kissing her forehead.

"I am too. I didn't mean to snap it's just"

"It's OK," Mark reassured Elizabeth. "I'm just going to heat up a bowl of chicken soup, I'll be right back, OK?"

"Please bring me some juice?"

"Sure."

When Mark came back to the den about 5 minutes later, he set the bowl and glass on the table and resumed his position behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth leaned against Mark's left arm and the back of the couch and sipped her juice quietly. Mark didn't say much either as he ate his soup. A few minutes later, Elizabeth got up and walked out of the room. Mark didn't think much of it until he heard her going up the stairs.

At first, Mark thought Elizabeth may have just been running upstairs for something but when she hadn't returned fifteen minutes later, he grew concerned. Mark walked up the stairs and paused outside their bedroom as he heard Elizabeth crying through the partially closed door.

After pausing for a few moments to consider the fact that Elizabeth had gone up to their room rather than stay with him, Mark entered the room. He crossed the room to the bed and asked, "Do you want to be alone?"

"I" Elizabeth choked out.

"Relax and then tell me," Mark reassured her, gently rubbing her back as he sat down beside her.

A few minutes later as the tears subsided a little Elizabeth said softly, "I'm trying to figure out where I screwed up."

Mark had a puzzled expression on his face and Elizabeth continued. "Mother was never around for me yet I did fairly well in school, learned to be responsible and take care of myself. I was determined to be around more for Josh and Rebecca. To help them in any way that I could. To be the mother that I never had and stillI was no help," Elizabeth said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't ever think that," Mark said, holding Elizabeth tight as she cried. "You have always been around for the three of us."

About five minutes later, Elizabeth took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at Mark and asked softly, "Is that what you believe or are you just saying that?"

"I would never lie to you," Mark said. "You know that."

"I justI feel like a total failure. Sometimes it seems like Rebecca wants nothing to do with me."

"I can't imagine how much that hurts, but you can't blame yourself. Mothers and daughters have trouble; it's almost like a rule of teenage years. Look at the problems Carol had with Kate and Tess and Jennifer had with Rachel."

"Part of me knows that, but the other part of me wonders how I'm going to get through until then. I worry that her trouble in school now will hurt her later."

"I know, I worry about that too. That's why I want to talk to her teachers as soon as we can."

"But we need to talk to her too."

"I know, and we will when she gets home."

"I know we can talk to her about her grades, but as far as other things, I don't know if she'll talk to us. Something is going on for her and it worries me that she doesn't talk to us about it."

"I was thinking about that earlier," Mark admitted.

"Any ideas?"

"I was thinking about asking Rachel to talk to her. Someone who is older, but not a parent. Rachel told me that Rebecca has gone to her for advice before so it might work."

"That's a good idea. Wasn't Rachel talking about coming up soon?"

"Yeah, one weekend soon. Steven has a conference so she said they might all come up. I'll talk to her this week about it."

"Let me know how that goes," Elizabeth said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted. "I'm sorry I lost it, I just"

"Ssh, its OK. Its better that you didn't keep it all inside."

"I tried to, but when I realized I couldn't, I came up here."

Mark was quiet for a moment or two before he asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted. "You've been taking care of me all weekend, you didn't need this on top of it. But thank you for coming up, I needed you."

Around 3:30, Mark was in the laundry room and Elizabeth was lying on the couch when she heard the front door open. "Rebecca?"

"Yeah."

"How was the mall?"

"OK," Rebecca said, coming into the den.

"Did you buy anything?"

"No. I saw a shirt I wanted but I didn't have enough money."

"I didn't know you needed new clothes."

"Eh," Rebecca said.

"Did you get the voice mail that dad left for you?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't call back?"

"Didn't get the chance."

"That's not an excuse. What if we needed to talk to you immediately?"

"Then you would have called back. Besides, I knew it wasn't anything really important."

"Well that's where you were wrong," Mark said, coming into the den behind Rebecca.

"So tell me what's going on. I have stuff to do."

"The only stuff that you have to do is homework," Mark commented.

"It's a Saturday!"

"Exactly, which means you have a full day and a half to sit here and do your homework."

"I'm not doing homework on a Saturday," Rebecca snapped.

"Yes you are," Elizabeth said. "And from now on you will do your homework immediately after school and either dad or I will check it when we get home from work."

"You're treating me like a baby," Rebecca shouted.

"You haven't proven to us that you can be trusted."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Watch your tone of voice," Mark said before continuing. "Not turning in homework and skipping classes does not demonstrate responsibility."

"That's NOT true."

"Then how do you explain this?" Mark asked, handing Rebecca the letter from her school.

Looking over the note Rebecca said, "It's all a lie!"

"SO when I talk to your teachers and principal on Monday, that's what they will tell me?"

"You are NOT talking to my teachers."

"Yes, we are. I've already called," Mark said.

"It will be to your advantage to tell us what we're going to hear," Elizabeth said. "I don't want to be surprised."

"I don't know what you're going to hear because it's all lies." Rebecca snapped crossly.

'Listen, Rebecca, if there are problems with your teachers, I'd really rather you told me about them than bottled them up and let it get into this mess. How are we supposed to help you if you don't tell us what's bothering you?'

"You wouldn't understand."

"We might."

"You could never understand. You aren't even from here, how would you understand?" Rebecca snapped.

Almost instantly she regretted saying that because she knew she had gone too far. She saw the tears spring up in Elizabeth's eyes and Mark said. "That's enough! Rebecca, go to your room and start doing your homework. I will be there in a while to talk to you and don't even THINK of turning on the television or using the phone."

"But"

"GO," Mark ordered. "Unless you want more of a punishment."

As Rebecca stormed off and slammed her bedroom door, Mark turned his attention to Elizabeth who was valiantly fighting to keep her composure. Mark knew this wasn't the time to try and talk so he just wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and held her.

-October 25, 2001

_Family of Four Part 3 Sneak preview:_

_"They called it at 6:08. I arrived around 6:15."_

_"OK, and don't feel that once you're back to have to handle everything immediately. I can help you for as long as you need. I don't have plans to take any time off anytime soon."_

Series Home Mark and Elizabeth Home Fanfic Home 


	4. Family of Four: Part 3

This is a continuation of Family of Four Part 2, which you should read first in order to fully understand this story. I do not own any of the characters and make no money from their use. I would like to thank Lori and Jo for their editing and beta reading. Please e-mail me with any questions or comments that you may have.

Summary: This is 2018 and Mark and Elizabeth have been together for about twenty years and are raising Rebecca and Josh, who are 13 and 17, respectively. In the last piece, Mark and Elizabeth had to face some issues with Rebecca, and Josh received notice that he was on his way towards acceptance at the US Military Academy at West Point. This story starts on Monday, March 28, about two weeks after the last piece ended.

Notes: Donna is Elizabeth's secretary. Since Mark has never had a birthday on the show, his birthday is April 2.

Warning for this piece: get some tissues.

Family of Four Part 3:

Family Ties

Elizabeth was in her office on Monday around 1 PM working on the surgical schedule for the summer when the sound of the phone ringing broke her concentration.

"Elizabeth Corday," she said, reaching for the phone.

"Hello, Darling."

"Hi, Daddy," Elizabeth said, turning her chair to face the window. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Charles admitted. "Is Mark there?"

"No, he's in his office. Why?" "After a moment, she realized something was wrong or else he would have just called her at home and left a message on their voice mail . Elizabeth asked worriedly, "Daddy? What's the matter? Are you OK?".

"I'm, I'm OK" Charles trailed off. "But, I'm not calling about myself."

Elizabeth brought her hand to her mouth in shock, and it took her a few seconds to find her voice again. "Wh..What happened?"

"Isabelle began to experience severe abdominal pain in early this morning. She had a lecture to give, but by 4:30, she knew she could not continue for the evening session. She went to the hospital and"

Charles paused as he could hear Elizabeth struggling to keep her composure and asked, "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"No, but" Elizabeth said, her voice shaking. After a brief pause she said, "G-go ahead. I-I need to know."

"OK," Charles said carefully. "They wanted to do a CT, but she coded on the way to radiology. ThereThere was nothing they could do. She..She died 10 minutes later."

"Triple A?" Elizabeth questioned, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it anyway.

"Yes."

"Were you there?"

"No. She called me to ask me about the test and I got a cab but" Charles said, unable to finish.

"When did this happen? Just now?"

"They called it at 6:08. I arrived around 6:15. It's just past seven now. I needed to take care of the paperwork and everything."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, understanding Charles' unspoken wish that he had been there to do something. "Are you alone?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm in a taxi on the way home from the hospital."

"Will you be OK? I..I need to make some calls; to the airlines and everything."

"I'll be OK. Please get Mark. I don't want you to be alone right now."

"I will. I'll call you back when I get home."

"OK. I should be home in about 25 minutes. I love you, Darling."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and sat back in her chair for a few minutes as the tears made their way down her cheeks unabated. A few moments later she picked up the phone again and dialed Mark's office. When Stephanie answered, Elizabeth asked, "Is Mark around?"

"He's in an important meeting with Dr. Chen right now, they're going over the ER budget. Do you want me to interrupt?"

After thinking for a moment, Elizabeth said, "No, that's OK. Just please ask him to call me as soon as possible."

Stephanie hesitated before pressing the intercom button. "Yes?" Mark answered a moment later.

"Elizabeth just called. She didn't want me to interrupt but she sounded very upset so I thought I should. She said that she wanted you to call her as soon as possible."

"OK, thank you."

Mark turned to Jing-Mei who said, "Go. We can finish this later." As they walked out she added, "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thank you."

Mark grew impatient waiting for the elevator and instead sprinted up the three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. He knocked lightly on Elizabeth's office door but when he didn't receive an answer, he tried the doorknob. Walking into the office, Mark saw that Elizabeth's chair was turned around and facing the windows. Crossing the room quickly he knelt in front of her so that he was at eye level. "What's the matter?" he asked, taking her hand. She wasn't crying, but it was obvious that she had been.

She didn't answer immediately. Even though she was looking in Mark's direction, he knew she wasn't looking at him, but through him. He wasn't even sure she realized he was there. "Elizabeth?" he called softly.

Squeezing Mark's hand, Elizabeth finally spoke. "Daddy just called meMother died about an hour ago."

Mark was speechless as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. Of course he had questions, but he knew that this was not the time. Elizabeth only let him hold her for a few minutes before pulling away and saying, "I need to call the airlines, and"

"I'll take care of that."

"Would you? That way I can find Donald and ask him about covering"

"Of course. I'll go down to my office and make the calls."

"Use Donna's phone. She's out sick today."

"OK. I'll be right back," Mark said, kissing Elizabeth on the forehead.

After arranging a flight for that evening, Mark glanced at his watch and made another call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad."

"Mark. How are you? You're off today?"

"No, I'm in Elizabeth's office. I have a favor to ask you. Do you have any plans for this week?"

"Nothing much. Just a physical on Wednesday and a lunch date on Friday, why?"

"Elizabeth just received word that Isabelle passed away. She and I have a flight to London this evening. I wondered if you could stay with Rebecca and Josh?"

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Of course I can stay with them. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Our flight leaves at 10 so we have to be at the airport at 8. Is 6:30 or 7 OK?"

"Sure, I'll even come earlier and take care of dinner if you'd like."

"I'd really appreciate that. Thanks."

"Its not a problem at all. I'll see you around 5:00. And please tell Elizabeth that my thoughts are with her."

"I will."

Mark set down the phone and returned to Elizabeth's office where she was seated at her desk with her head in her hands. Mark slipped his arm around her shoulders and asked, "Can I do anything?"

"No, thanks." Elizabeth said, raising her head. "I'm just trying to think of everything I need to tell Donald."

"When is he coming up?"

"Should be here any minute. How did you make out with the airlines?"

"We're on a 10:02 American Airlines flight. We'll get into Heathrow tomorrow around 11 AM, London time. Dad's staying with Josh and Rebecca."

"Thank you. I'm, I'm really glad you're coming with me. I was hoping you could."

"There's no way I wouldn't."

"Can you get your office covered?"

"I think so. Haven't made any arrangements yet, though."

"Why don't you go do that now while I talk to Donald?"

"OK. I'll be back up here as soon as I can. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thank you. I justFor now I need to get through this so I can go home."

"We'll leave as soon as you are ready. Just come down when your meeting with Donald is done."

"I willThank you."

Donald Anspaugh arrived just a moment or two after Mark left and upon hearing his knock at the door, Elizabeth quickly wiped away the tears. "Come in," she said, trying to steady her voice.

"Hi, Elizabeth. Shirley said you needed to see me as soon as possible?" As he took a seat across from her, he noticed the redness in her eyes and asked, "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I just got the news that my mother passed away, and" Elizabeth said, not wanting to think about that at the moment

As she took a deep breath to try and continue, Donald said reassuringly, "Go home. I'll take care of everything here."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I might not be back until early next week."

"I don't mind at all."

"Thank you. I have the schedule for the summer months about 90 done and I'll try to finish it before I leave or else I can do it on the plane and fax or"

"Don't worry about anything here," Donald said. "This is the time for you to take care of yourself and your family. Just leave the holiday requests and other information here with me and I'll take care of it."

"I feel bad. I know there was a reason that you didn't want to work in administration anymore."

"Full time, no, but to help out a friend, I never mind. Everyone here was a great help to me when Scott was sick, I always vowed to help in return."

"Thank you. I'll call you at some point later in the week to see how things are going and let you know when I will be back."

"OK, and don't feel that once you're back to have to handle everything immediately. I can help you for as long as you need. I don't have plans to take any time off anytime soon."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, gathering several folders from her desk. "These are the holiday requests that I have received so far. Luckily, I didn't have too many scheduled surgeries for the next week or so. I'll see if Shirley can take care of reassigning those."

"I'll take care of it. You just take care of yourself right now and let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Elizabeth promised. "I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem. Here," Donald said, handing Elizabeth a slip of paper. "Take my home number with you and call me if you need anything."

"OK, thank you."

About 10 minutes later, Elizabeth walked down to Mark's office and sat in the chair across from him as he finished up some phone calls. She let her gaze wander around the room and her eyes fell upon a picture of her, Mark, Rebecca, Josh and Isabelle that had been taken the previous December when Isabelle had come to visit. Thinking back on the trip they had taken down to New Orleans for a few days brought tears to her eyes.

Mark set down the phone and said, "Everything here is taken care of. I just need to call Doug. He and I had tickets to the game tomorrow night and I wanted to give him time to ask someone else."

"He's here, at the hospital," Elizabeth said. "I saw him on my way down here but I didn't stop to talk to him. I'm just not up to it," Elizabeth added by way of explanation as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know I have to tell people but"

"It's OK," Mark said, coming around the desk and sitting next to Elizabeth. "You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

"So you'll tell Doug and Carol for me?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Of course, and anyone else you need me to."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to walk with me while I go find Doug or wait here?"

"Can I just meet you at the car?"

"Of course, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Mark said, gently kissing Elizabeth.

Mark walked down to the ER where he found Doug at the Admit Desk, "What brings you here today?"

"I sent a patient here for further testing and I wanted to make sure he came as his mother was hesitant to bring him."

"Did he come?"

"Not yet," Doug said. "I'll give them another hour before I call them. He really needs a CT Scan."

"I hope the mother brings him in. What time did you see him?"

"Around 10:30 so they've had ample time." After a brief pause, Doug added, "A quick change of subject but I wanted to ask if Elizabeth is OK. I saw her a few minutes ago and she seemed really distracted."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. I need to cancel on the game tomorrow night," Mark said, taking his ticket from his wallet. "Elizabeth just got a call from her father. Isabelle passed away today."

After a shocked silence Doug said, "I'm sorry. Was it sudden?"

"Yes. I don't know the details yet. She just got the news; we're flying to London tonight. She wanted me to let you guys know as she is not really up to talking about it with anyone yet."

"I can understand that," Doug said. "Do you need anything?"

"Not that I can think of right now, thanks. Dad is staying with Rebecca and Josh. I'll talk to you later in the week just to let you know when we're coming back."

"OK, and tell Elizabeth that we're thinking of her."

"I will."

Mark said a quick goodbye to everyone and made his way out to the car.

As they walked into the house 20 minutes later, Elizabeth asked, "Do you have our flight number handy? I want to call Daddy with it."

"Sure," Mark said, pulling a piece of paper from his bag. "American Airlines Flight 702, direct from O'Hare to Heathrow."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, sitting on the couch with the portable phone. A few seconds later she said, "Daddy? It's me."

"Hi, Darling. How are you doing?"

"OK, I guess," Elizabeth said, carefully. "How about you?"

"About the same. Are you still at work?"

"No, Mark and I just arrived home. I'm about to start packing, I just wanted to let you know our flight information," Elizabeth said, giving Charles the details.

"Thank you," Charles said. "I'll meet you at the airport."

"OK, see you soon. Try to get some sleep."

"You, too. I love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

Elizabeth went up to their bedroom where Mark was pulling the suitcase down from a shelf in the closet. "Did you reach your father?" Mark asked, as Elizabeth walked to her closet.

"Yes, he's going to meet us at Heathrow. You could have stayed in the room while I called him."

"I know, but I thought you might want some privacy."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, taking several outfits from her closet.

About 30 minutes later, Mark walked back into the bedroom after taking care of a few things. Elizabeth was standing at their dresser with her back to him so she didn't hear him enter. Mark quietly walked toward her and as he got closer, he saw a jewelry box in her hands and tears tracing a path down her cheeks.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth looked up, slightly startled and said, "I was just deciding what jewelry to bring and I came across the earrings mother gave me for our wedding."

Mark nodded and, slipping his arm around Elizabeth's waist said, "Sometimes the little things are the hardest to handle."

"So its not strange to cry over earrings?" Elizabeth asked, placing the small box back in her jewelry box.

"Not at all," Mark reassured her, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and they just stood there for a few moments, neither speaking a word.

When Elizabeth found her voice again she asked, "How did you make out at the dry cleaners?"

"The suit was ready."

"OK," Elizabeth said, still hesitant to leave Mark's arms.

"Rebecca and Josh are home," Mark said gently. "I didn't know if you wanted to tell them or you wanted me to."

"I want to," Elizabeth said, carefully. "Do they know anything is going on?"

"Rebecca was curious as to why we were home, and Josh gave me a bewildered look when he came in but I was on the phone. When I hung up, he was in the shower."

"Is he out now?"

"I think so, I don't hear the water running."

Mark and Elizabeth went down the stairs. "I'm going to get a soda," Mark said, "Do you want anything?"

"Water, please," Elizabeth said as she stopped to knock at Rebecca's door. "I'll meet you in the family room."

"Come in." Rebecca said when she heard the knock.

Elizabeth was pleased to see that Rebecca was working on her homework. "How was school?"

"Eh. The usual," Rebecca said, noncommittally.

"I need you to take about a 20 minute break from your homework and come to the family room."

"But dad said I had to finish the first draft of my report if I wanted to go to the softball meeting and that's at 5:30," Rebecca protested.

"If this break keeps you from finishing on time, you can still go."

"OK," Rebecca said, "But remember, you promised."

"I know," Elizabeth said wearily.

Elizabeth was turning to go to Josh's room when he stuck his head out and asked, "Do you need me in the family room, too?"

"Please," Elizabeth said. "How was school?"

"Not bad," Josh said, throwing his towel and school clothes in the hamper as he followed Elizabeth from the room.

Once in the family room, Josh sat on the couch next to Rebecca and snuck a sip of her soda while she wasn't looking. Unfortunately, Rebecca turned around as he was setting it down, grabbed it from him and snapped, "Get your own soda!"

Mark gave them both a warning look and Elizabeth said, "Please! Not today."

The tone of her voice was enough to make them stop and Josh asked, "Mom? What's the matter?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "Grandpa called me today at work."

"About his visit?" Rebecca asked.

"N-no," Elizabeth said. "BecauseBecause Grandma died this afternoon," Elizabeth finished, feeling a lump rise to her throat.

Both Josh and Rebecca were silent for a moment as Elizabeth's news sunk in. "What happened?" Rebecca asked, finally, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Mark looked over at Elizabeth to see how she was handling that question. It took her a few moments but finally she said, "There was a problem with her stomach and it caused a lot of bleeding."

"Did you know she was sick?" Josh asked, rising to give Elizabeth a hug. Elizabeth could see through the look on both his and Rebecca's face that this wasn't easy for them, either.

"No," Elizabeth said, hugging Josh, and then Rebecca. "Apparently she wasn't feeling well this morning but she had a lecture to give. Sometime during the day, she felt too ill too continue and went to the hospital but," Elizabeth paused for a moment before finishing. "By then it was too late. They were running some tests and she passed away."

"What kind of test?" Josh asked.

"They were trying to find out what was causing her pain. It turned out that one of the major blood vessels had weakened, causing her to lose too much blood."

"How did Grandpa know that she was sick?" Rebecca asked.

"She called him on her way to the hospital."

"Was he there when"

"No," Elizabeth said. "He arrived a few minutes later."

"Why did she call him?" Rebecca asked. "I thought they didn't get along."

"Because he is a doctor and he has many colleagues at that hospital. She asked him who the best doctor to see would be," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh."

"Dad and I have a flight to London tonight so Grandpa will be here in a little while."

"We're not going?" Rebecca asked.

"We didn't want you to miss that much school."

"When will you be back?" Josh asked.

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth admitted. "Probably in about a week. But we will call you each night from Grandpa's house."

"Do you need us to do anything to help you get ready to leave?" Josh asked.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth said. "But Josh, please write down your practice/game schedule for the week just so Grandpa knows when to expect you home. And Rebecca, once you get the information for softball, please write that down as well."

"OK, I'll do that now," Josh said.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Mark and Elizabeth went back up to their bedroom to finish packing. Mark questioned gently, "It was an aneurysm?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Triple A, it gave out on the way to radiology." After a few minutes she said, "I didn't intentionally not tell you it just"

"It's OK," Mark said, knowing what Elizabeth meant. "That's why I didn't ask. I knew you'd talk about it when you could."

Elizabeth had finished packing, so while Mark finished, she lay on the other side of the bed, facing Mark. "Let me know when your dad comes, OK?"

"Sure," Mark said covering her with a blanket and kissing her forehead lightly. "I'll be as quiet as I can."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not planning to sleep, just rest."

About 15 minutes later, Mark returned to their bedroom, speaking softly with the phone cradled between his neck and shoulder. Elizabeth opened her eyes as she heard him come in. "It's Rachel," Mark mouthed.

Elizabeth nodded and a few moments later, Mark handed her the phone. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Rachel said. "I'm sorry to hear about Isabelle."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said.

"Do you need anything?" Rachel questioned. "I offered to drive up but Dad told me Grandpa will stay with Josh and Rebecca."

"We're OK, but I appreciate the offer."

"I was still planning to come up with Steven this weekend for his conference so I can talk to Rebecca as planned. Did you want me to postpone that until you and Dad are back?"

"No, that's OK. She might be more willing to talk if we're not around. We won't be back until the end of the weekend at the earliest, I'd imagine. So if you want to stay here, you are more than welcome."

"Thank you, we may just do that."

Elizabeth and Rachel spoke for a few more minutes before Rachel needed to go. "Thank you for calling," Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome. Let us know if you need anything. We'll come up for another weekend visit when you and Dad are back from England."

"OK, I look forward to that."

Elizabeth just laid in bed for a little while longer before she heard the doorbell ring. Although she knew she had told Mark to let her know when David arrived, she decided to remain in bed for the time being.

She was somewhat lost in thought when she felt Mark sit on the bed ten minutes later. However, before she could open her eyes, he got up again. She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps and saw Mark return with a wet washcloth. From that, Elizabeth knew he'd noticed the paths of the tears that had traced their way down her face. She tried to wipe her eyes, but Mark stopped her. "It's OK," he said. "I got it," he added, wiping the damp cloth across her face. "How are you doing?" he asked gently.

Elizabeth didn't answer at first, but after a few moments said, "Honestly, I don't know."

"That's OK," Mark said, holding her hand.

"Are the kids home?"

"No. Rebecca is at her softball meeting and Josh is tutoring. He wasn't sure if he should cancel but I told him it was all right that he went. He'll be back before we leave," Mark explained.

"Do you think your dad would mind if I didn't come down right away? I just need some time and since the kids aren't home"

"Take all the time you need. I only came up because you asked me to let you know."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said. "I'll be down in a half hour or so."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks."

"OK, I love you," Mark said, kissing Elizabeth's forehead. "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I will. Love you, too."

Mark went back down to the kitchen and said to David, "She needs some time to herself. I think it's starting to hit her now."

David nodded in understanding and asked, "Does she need anything?"

"No," Mark said. "She's just lying in bed thinking." After a few moments he added, "I felt bad because I didn't really know what to say."

"There isn't really anything to say," David said. "She knows that you're here for her and that's the most important thing."

"I know, I just wish I could do something."

Around 6:15, Josh and Rebecca were back and sitting at the kitchen table when Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"How did tutoring and softball go?" Elizabeth asked, turning on the burner under the kettle.

"Not bad," Rebecca said. "Tryouts are this week and they announce the rosters on Saturday."

"Tryouts for a Town League?" Elizabeth asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, there aren't enough coaches," Rebecca explained.

"You'll have to keep us posted when we call."

"I will."

"Tutoring went well," Josh commented. "I guess I'll know for certain soon, the test is Friday."

"Do you think Mike is ready?"

"He knows the material so I think he's as ready as he can be."

"That's good."

As Elizabeth poured the water for her tea Josh asked, "Is there enough water for hot chocolate?"

"Sure," Elizabeth said, taking another mug from the cabinet. "Rebecca, do you want some?"

"No, thanks."

Elizabeth sat down at the table and asked, "Is Dad still at the store?"

"Yeah, Grandpa went with him, too."

"Do you guys need us to do anything before we leave? We're probably going to the airport as soon as Dad and Grandpa come back."

"No," Rebecca said.

"I can't think of anything," Josh added. "What do you need us to do while you're gone?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before saying, "I can't think of anything special. Just do what Grandpa asks and try to keep the house in order."

"OK," Josh said. "Do you think you'll be home in time for the scholarship dinner? I have to turn in the form to let school know how many people will be there."

"When is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Next Thursday, April 7th."

"Oh, sure. I think we'll be home by Monday or Tuesday, at the latest. Ask Grandpa if he wants to join us too."

A few minutes later, the back door opened and Mark and David walked in, each carrying a bag. "Hello, Elizabeth," David said. After he put down his bag he walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry to hear about Isabelle," he said softly.

"Thank you. And thanks for coming over."

"It's no trouble," David said.

As Elizabeth rose to help Mark and David empty the bags Mark asked softly, "How are you doing?"

"A little better,"

"I'm glad. I called the airport and the plane is on time so far."

"Good," Elizabeth said. "I'm not in the mood for a lot of delays."

"Me either. Dad is going to drive us to the airport so we don't have to worry about parking."

"Good idea."

"Are we all going to the airport?" Josh asked.

"If you want to," Elizabeth said. "There is room in my car as Dad and I only have one suitcase. If you need to get homework done, you can stay here though."

"Are we going to wait for your plane to leave or just drop you off?" Rebecca asked.

"Just drop us off," Elizabeth said. "You don't need to wait for two hours."

"I'll come," Josh said, rising to help Mark with the suitcase.

About an hour and a half later, Mark and Elizabeth said goodbye to Josh, Rebecca and David at O'Hare. "We land at 11 AM, London time so we should be back to Grandpa's apartment by 12:30 or so."

"So you'll call us before we go to school?" Josh asked.

"Yes, provided there are no delays. If there are, we'll call anyway and leave a message."

"OK, Have a safe flight," David said, giving each of them a hug.

Mark and Elizabeth each hugged Josh and Rebecca as well and Elizabeth added, "Have a good week."

"We will. Say hi to Grandpa for us," Rebecca said.

Mark and Elizabeth stood on the sidewalk long enough to wave as the car pulled away before heading to the check in counter.

About an hour and a half later, Mark and Elizabeth were in their seats, while a flight attendant give the safety demonstration. "I swear we've flown so many times, we could give that demonstration," Mark quipped.

"Probably," Elizabeth agreed, yawning.

"Why don't you try to sleep?"

"You don't mind?"

"No, I'll just wake you when I get bored," Mark teased, putting his arm around Elizabeth as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Nearly 5 hours later, Elizabeth had started to wake up when the captain came on and announced, "Presently, we are flying over western Ireland. We made up some time en route and should be landing at Heathrow in about 45 minutes, about ten minutes ahead of schedule. Flight attendants will be coming around to pick up any service items. Thank you for flying American Airlines."

Elizabeth looked out the window and started to think for the first time about the reason behind this trip home

-November 13, 2001

Series Home Mark and Elizabeth Home Fanfic Home 


	5. Family of Four: Part 4

This is a continuation of Family of Four Part 3, which you should read first in order to fully understand this story. I do not own any of the characters and make no money from their use. I would like to thank Lori and Jo for their editing and beta reading. Please e-mail me with any questions or comments that you may have.

Summary: This is 2018 and Mark and Elizabeth have been together for about twenty years and are raising Rebecca and Josh, who are 13 and 17, respectively. So far in the series, Mark and Elizabeth have had some trouble with Rebecca, Josh found out that he is on his way toward acceptance to the US Military Academy at West Point, and Elizabeth received word that Isabelle passed away.

This piece starts on the morning of Saturday April 2, 2018, about five days after the last piece started but parts go back to the whole week.  
Notes: David is not a ghost, he never died in this series. Kevin Reynolds is the medical examiner.  
Warning for this piece: get some tissues.

Family of Four Part 4:

Making Plans

**Saturday April 2, 10:30 AM**

David was sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee around 10:30 Saturday morning when he heard the doorbell ring. Josh had left for work, and Rebecca was still asleep so he made his way to the front door.

"Rachel" he said happily upon opening the door.

"Hi, Grandpa," she said, shifting four-month old Grace from one hip to the other as she gave David a kiss. "How are you?"

"I can't complain, how are you?" David asked, helping Rachel by taking the diaper bag from her.

"Pretty good, enjoying the Spring thaw and hoping that it will last," Rachel said with a laugh.

"It's not June yet, it's too early for an Illinois thaw, you should know that by now," David said with a laugh. "And how is my favorite great-granddaughter?" David asked, smiling as Grace took hold of his finger and proceeded to gum it to death.

"She's doing well," Rachel said, passing Grace to David as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"We stopped for bagels," Rachel said, indicating the other bag that she was carrying. "I didn't know if you'd eaten yet so I bought extras."

"Sounds delicious. Do you want some decaf coffee or juice?"

"Juice would be fine," Rachel said. "I can get it. Are Josh and Rebecca home?"

"Josh is at work and Rebecca is still asleep. Did they know you were coming?"

"They knew I was coming sometime soon but didn't know exactly when. I decided to surprise them. Have you heard from Dad and Elizabeth?" Rachel asked as she put the bagels on the table and David poured the juice.

"Not today. Mark called yesterday after the funeral and said he'd probably speak with us today or tomorrow. They will be home late tomorrow night."

"Yeah, that's what he thought when I spoke with him on Thursday but he wasn't sure at that point."

"Elizabeth didn't decide until last night and he wanted her to make the decision. He didn't want to leave before she was ready."

"Did Dad mention how she was holding up?"

"Fairly well. I spoke with her for a few minutes as well and she seemed to be doing all right."

"That's good."

**March 29, 10 AM, London Time**

Feeling the weight shift on his right shoulder, Mark looked over and noticed that Elizabeth had woken up. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he quipped. He didn't really expect a laugh, but was concerned when she didn't respond at all. It was at that moment he realized that her lower lip was trembling. "What can I do?" he asked, gently.

Instead of answering, she looked away, focusing her gaze on what she could see of the scenery out the window, but not letting go of Mark's hand. Mark recognized her need for space, and the fact that it wasn't that feasible in an airplane, so he didn't push her.

A few moments later she spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her say "Can I have some of your water?"

"Of course. Let me see if it's not too late to get a fresh glass, this is nearly room temperature."

Mark signaled to the flight attendant and within a few moments she brought a glass of fresh water and a bag of pretzels. "I'm sorry that it's too late to serve a meal," the flight attendant explained.

"That's OK," Mark said, turning his attention back to Elizabeth who, although resting her head on Mark's shoulder again, was still gazing out the window. "Do you want the pretzels?" he asked softly.

"You can have them," she murmured, not looking away from the window, knowing that if she did, she would lose any control she had over her emotions.

"Okay," Mark said, putting his arm back around Elizabeth's shoulder, letting her know with just that simple gesture that she didn't have to talk if she wasn't ready for that.

"Thank you, I justNot now" Elizabeth said, audibly struggling to keep her composure.

They stayed quiet until the plane began its final descent to Heathrow when Elizabeth handed Mark the journal that she'd tucked in the seat pocket in front of her. "Can you put this in your bag?"

"Sure."

'I'm not even sure why I brought it; I haven't looked at it once.'

"Sleep is more important," Mark said, putting the bag back under the seat just as the flight attendant came around for one last check.

After the plane landed, they made their way to passport control, where Elizabeth had to think twice about which line to stand on. "That's right," Mark said with a grin. "Your first time back with the new passport."

"I had forgotten about that," Elizabeth said, feeling more than a bit strange to be standing in the foreign passports line to reenter England.

It took them about a half hour to clear passport control, get their luggage, and then clear customs. As Mark pushed the trolley with their suitcases and carry-on luggage, Elizabeth scanned the International Arrivals Hall for her father. Mark spotted Charles at the same time as Elizabeth did and said, "Go ahead"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can manage. I'll give you two a few minutes, I want to get a soda and change some money anyway. Do you want a drink?"

"Water, please"

As Mark walked toward a beverage kiosk, Elizabeth walked the twenty feet to where Charles was standing and they quickly embraced.

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, still trying to hold in the tears.

"I've been better," Charles admitted, holding Elizabeth. "How about you?"

"I'm numb," Elizabeth said, giving the most honest answer that she could. "Did you hear anything more from the hospital?"

"They were expecting to finish the autopsy around noon. I asked them to call me as soon as they finished."

"What did they anticipate finding?"

"They weren't sure," Charles admitted. "I justI called in a favor, I wanted to one of my colleagues to do it to ensure they found everything."

"I know you did." Elizabeth said, understanding fully. Standing back, Elizabeth took a good look at her father and realized just how much he had aged in the nine months since they'd seen one another. At this point, that scared her.

Just then, Mark walked over pushing the luggage trolley. Handing Elizabeth her water, he greeted Charles with a handshake. "I am sorry to hear about Isabelle."

"Thank you. How was the flight?" Charles added, remembering that he'd forgotten to ask Elizabeth.

"Good, very smooth," Mark said.

"And quick" Elizabeth added.

"Yeah, because you slept for most of it," Mark teased.

"You never could stay awake on plane trips," Charles said. "Remember the trip we took to Spain when you were about six"

"Oh hush, Daddy" Elizabeth said, showing the first sign of a smile since Charles had called her in her office the previous day.

"Now this sounds like a story I need to hear," Mark said as they walked out to where Charles had parked.

"Did you get a new car?" Elizabeth asked, surprised at the car that Charles approached.

"It's a hire car from the dealer. Mine is in for a service. I'm seriously considering a change."

"I like it," Elizabeth said, sliding into the front seat after helping Mark with their bags.

As they pulled into the traffic on the highway Mark asked, "Did you want to call the house to check in before the kids go to school?"

"Oh yes," Elizabeth said, taking her mobile from her handbag.

"Do you want to use mine?" Charles offered. "It would probably be cheaper."

"That's OK. I know you're waiting for the hospital to call," Elizabeth said as she dialed.

"Hello" she said as David answered.

"Oh, hello, Elizabeth. How was the flight?"

"Very smooth. We even landed a few moments early. We're on the way to my father's flat now. How is everything there?"

"We're all fine. Josh and Rebecca are actually still asleep."

"Why am I not surprised? I just wanted to make sure to call before they went to school so they'd know that we had arrived. I have my mobile on if they want to call me when they wake up."

"OK. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. Did you want to talk to Mark?"

"I'm OK unless he needs to speak with me about something." Elizabeth relayed that message to Mark who shook his head.

"Well then I guess we'll say goodbye," Elizabeth said. "I left you the number for my dad's flat and you have my mobile number."

"Yes," David said. "We'll be in touch."

"Thanks. I'll speak to you later."

As they got closer to Charles' flat they went past many familiar sites, one being the church that the three of them had attended when Elizabeth was a little girl. "Have you made the funeral arrangements yet?"

"No. I have to wait for her..for Isabelle to be released to the care of a funeral parlor before I could do that."

"I'll help you with it this afternoon."

They reached Charles' flat about forty five minutes after they left Heathrow. After bringing their bags into the guestroom where they slept during each visit, they went back to the kitchen where Charles had started a pot of coffee. "Do you have any cereal?" Elizabeth asked, getting a juice glass from the cabinet.

"Yes, it is in the cabinet next to the sink. Mark, what would you like?"

"Cereal is good for me, too. The airline served something, but I'm not quite sure I'd call it food."

"Is it ever?" Charles remarked.

As they sat down to eat, Charles' mobile rang. Checking the Caller Information display, he quickly answered it and walked toward the other room saying, "Hello, Kevin."

Reaching for Mark's hand, Elizabeth explained, "I think that may be the Medical Examiner calling."

Mark nodded understandingly, and asked, "They wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything?"

"Daddy actually wanted it, I think he wanted to know."

"Hopefully they will have some answers and then will be able to release her quickly."

"I hope so too. II've never made funeral arrangements before," Elizabeth admitted.

"The director will be able to do most of it," Mark explained. "They know that it is hard on the family so they try to make it easier."

"Will they ask us many questions?"

"A few," Mark admitted, remembering back to his mother's funeral. "Mainly about the clothes, type of service. Nothing too difficult."

"I think I can handle that," Elizabeth said, as Charles returned to the room. Turning to Charles, she asked, "Had they finished?"

"For the most part. There are still some loose ends to tie up."

"Did they find anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Elizabeth just nodded, not sure exactly how she felt about that. "Did they say what time they would be ready?"

"Around 2 PM."

Elizabeth glanced at her watch and was quickly reminded that it was still on Chicago time. "It's 12:45" Mark offered.

"Thanks."

Elizabeth quickly finished her cereal and put her bowl in the dishwasher before asking Charles, "Do I have time to shower before we need to leave?"

"Of course. I put fresh towels in the bathroom this morning. There is enough shampoo and soap for now, but I need to get some more later."

"That's OK. I have some in my travel bag."

As Charles and Mark tidied the kitchen, Charles asked, "How is Elizabeth holding up? I'm having a hard time telling."

"She's doing OK, so far," Mark said. "How about you? I can't imagine the shock when Isabelle called you."

"I was at dinner with a friend when my mobile rang. As soon as she told me, I was on my way to the hospital because I had a bad feeling."

"Elizabeth mentioned to me that you arrived just a few minutes after Isabelle passed away?" Mark asked, struggling to finish the sentence, still not feeling as if Isabelle's death was real.

"Yes," Charles said softly. "Traffic in The City at rush hour is terrible. I walked into the A&E and checked at the admit desk because I wasn't sure if she had been taken for the CT yet. When I asked about Isabelle Corday, I just knew the answer from the nurse's silence."

"I'm sorry," Mark said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Thank you."

When Mark went back to the guestroom, Elizabeth was nearly ready to go out. "Are you going to stay here?" she asked when she noticed Mark had come into the room.

"I had planned to so that you and your father could make the arrangements. I can come if you want," Mark added.

"No, that's OK. Can you do me a favor while we're gone?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"There is a supermarket just around the corner. Can you pick up some bread, milk, and maybe some juice as well? I noticed Daddy was running low."

"Sure, and what about the soap and shampoo for the bathroom?"

"Yes, thanks for reminding me. HSBC is next to the supermarket, and you should have no trouble using your cash card there."

"I got some money at the airport," Mark said, taking out his wallet to give some cash to Elizabeth. "Did you also want me to pick up something for dinner?"

"That would be a good idea. I want to take Daddy out for dinner one night this week, but I don't think that I will be up for it tonight."

"OK. Maybe I will look for a roast or something and some vegetables?"

"That sounds great." After pausing for a few moments to gather her purse and coat Elizabeth said, "If I haven't said it already, thank you very much for being here with me. There is no way I could do this alone."

"I wouldn't let you," Mark reassured her, putting his arm around her waist.

"I know, but thank you anyway. I love you."

"Love you too."

It was shortly before 5 PM, when Charles and Elizabeth returned to the flat. The strain of the day was evident on Elizabeth's face no matter how much she tried to hide it. As Charles opened the door, Elizabeth found herself looking for signs that Mark had returned from his errands. Sensing the look on Elizabeth's face, Charles suggested, "Why don't you go rest for a bit before dinner?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can take care of dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Mark was going to the store so if he has returned, dinner may be in the refrigerator," Elizabeth offered.

"I'll check, you go rest," Charles said, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek. "Daddy's orders."

"OK," Elizabeth agreed, padding down the hallway to the guestroom. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw Mark. He had fallen asleep while reading one of the journals he'd brought with him. Elizabeth slipped out of her slacks and sweater and pulled a pair leggings and one of Mark's sweatshirts from the dresser drawer. Trying her best not to wake Mark, Elizabeth laid down beside him, and pulled the duvet over both of them.

It was almost as if lying down, or being with Mark, allowed her body to relax and lay down her guard because almost immediately, she felt tears spring to her eyes. She didn't make an effort to stop them and soon, they were tracing a path down her cheeks.

A moment or so later, Mark reached for her hand, and when she didn't pull away, he put his arms around her. "I tried not to wake you," Elizabeth apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Mark said. "Do you want to talk or..?"

Elizabeth nodded, but at the same time she was hit by a wave of tears, making talking difficult. Mark wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbed her back and said, "When you're ready."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth took a deep shuddering breath and said, "I really thought I'd be able to hold it together. I tried but"

"No one expected you to," Mark said, reassuringly.

"I was OK until the funeral home. Or, I thought I was anyway," Elizabeth started, pausing to collect her thoughts. "We were in the Director's office, talking about visiting hours, when it justIt got to be too much. I had to leave."

"That's OK," Mark said. "You are not the first person that has happened to."

"I just felt like I let Daddy down. He had to finish the arrangements by himself," Elizabeth said guiltily. "I'm supposed to be helping him and I'm not doing a very good job of it so far."

"You're doing fine," Mark reassured her. "Your dad knows this isn't any easier for you than it is for him. You help each other by being there."

"I suppose so. I was angry when we left the hospital," Elizabeth admitted. "I think that held off the tears for a bit."

"Angry?" Mark asked, puzzled.

"If she had gone to the hospital when she first felt the pain, they probably would have been able to operate. I know it's meaningless anger, but I couldn't brush it off right away."

"Anger is a natural reaction when someone dies."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, unsure if he was being sincere or just trying to reassure her.

"I was in high school when a good friend of mine died, he was hit by a car. I got so angry with him, thinking he should have been more careful and if he had been, he wouldn't have died."

"So I'm not crazy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not at all," Mark said, brushing a stray lock of Elizabeth's hair from her eyes.

"I couldn't help but thinking it was like it always is. She was so wrapped up in her work, the hell with everything else. But at the same time I feel SO guilty for thinking that."

"It's OK," Mark said. "Don't judge yourself on your emotions, you'll just make it harder on yourself."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Passing Elizabeth a tissue, Mark teased, "A new invention"

Elizabeth punched him playfully in response before dabbing her eyes with the tissue.

They laid there for a few more moments, in silence, with Elizabeth laying her head on Mark's chest before they heard a soft knock at the door.

Mark looked over at Elizabeth, who nodded, before saying, "Come in."

Charles stuck his head around the partially opened door. Unsure if Elizabeth was asleep, he whispered, "Dinner is ready."

"Thanks," Mark said. "We'll be right there."

"Take your time."

As Charles shut the door, Mark asked, "Are you ready to go eat?"

"Can I make you a deal?"

"Sure"

"I know I need to eat, and I know that's what you're going to tell me I have to do, and you're right. But I'm not sure I can eat much without being ill. I know its just nerves and stress but"

"It's OK," Mark interrupted.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, having expected more resistance.

"Yes, I understand that feeling. Just promise me you will try to eat at least a little salad. I won't ask for anything more."

"OK. Thanks for understanding."

About five minutes later, Mark and Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. Charles was seated at the table, looking at the day's newspaper. However, he put it aside as soon as Mark and Elizabeth entered the kitchen. "Did you have a good rest?" he queried.

"So so," Elizabeth said. Looking at the table, she added, "Everything is ready?"

"Everything except drinks. I didn't know what either of you would want."

"I'll take care of that," Elizabeth said. Glancing at Charles's half full glass she added, "More wine, Daddy?"

"Yes, please. The bottle is on the counter."

"What would you like?" Elizabeth asked Mark, after filling Charles' glass.

"Ill have wine too."

Elizabeth sat down after getting their drinks. As Charles and Mark made general talk throughout dinner she kept quiet, just pushing her food around on the plate.

Although it was only 8:00 when they finished eating, Elizabeth was struggling to stay awake. "Would either of you mind if I headed to bed?" she asked. "The jet lag is kicking in"

"Go ahead," Charles said. "You need your rest. It's been a long day."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, giving Charles a hug. "You get some rest, too. I'll see you in the morning."

"I will," Charles promised, returning the hug.

"I'll be right back to help you clean," Mark said to Charles as he put his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

As they walked into their bedroom, Elizabeth just headed straight for the bed. Mark could see the tears building up in her eyes and asked, "Do you want to be alone?"  
"Just for a few minutes. I'm going to take a shower, I just" Elizabeth trailed off into tears, leaving the rest unsaid.

She didn't need to finish for Mark to understand. "Relax and take the time you need," he said, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "I'm going to help your father clean up the kitchen and then I'll be back."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said through the tears.

"You don't have to thank me," Mark said, giving her a kiss. "I'm always here for you."

-July 30, 2002

Part 5:

"What are the photos from?"

"You need to give your mum a break right now. This is a hard time for her."

"Can you talk to me?"

Back to Series

Home 


End file.
